


A Getaway for Two

by Unlucky Cactus (AirIam)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: AU, Banter, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Luci Loves His Brothers but he also Needs a Break from Them, Lucifer Cashes his long-due Vacations, Lucifer Goes Apeshit, Lucifer Tries to be Chill but his Inner Dad isn’t Having it, No beta we die like lilith, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless MC, The Grievances of Lucifer the Tsundere: the saga, The one in which the Human corrupts the Demon, There Are Seven MCs Rather than One in this Universe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, What Is This Strange Flower Called Lucifer?, Whipped Lucifer, World Travel, soft lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirIam/pseuds/Unlucky%20Cactus
Summary: “Okay.” Joo seemed to sober up a little, or at least shetriedto do so, fixing her lovely pink hair as the gears on her brain made calculations. Eventually, she got up. “Okay, I’m going to pack then.”“No.” However, Lucifer had been stewing a crazy idea of his own. He rose from his seat and held his lover’s wrist. “Let’s just… go. No luggage, just us, the clothes on our backs and our D.D.D.s”A low-whistle followed this declaration, making him snort.“Wow, that’s so reckless.” She said in slight awe, her palms joining in a display of appreciation.“Love it!But you’re gonna regret this in the morning.”The Avatar of Pride downed the remnants of his glass of wine in one go, a crooked smile appearing as he licked the last drops left on his lips.“That’s Tomorrow Lucifer’s problem.”
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 13





	1. Going Rogue

Ever since the Celestial War, Lucifer has become a pro at making bad life-choices; concealing the truth of Lilith’s fate, lying to his brothers for centuries about the youngest twin’s whereabouts, carrying a burden it wasn’t meant for one person on his shoulders.

Lately, though, Lucifer’s bad choices only brought good things to him. First it came in the form of seven kind, and somewhat crazy, humans; who not only wormed their way into his brothers’ hearts, but helped the House of the Lamentation become lively and warm as well.

Thanks to them, the fallen seven reconnected again.

Was it easy? _Of course not._

Was it worth it? Undoubtedly so.

Lucifer even learnt to keep his pride in check, although that was far from being a smooth ride. _‘Is your pride more important than your family?’_ It all started with such a loaded question being thrown at his face.

He had seen different ages pass by, from beginning to the very end. And be it either the Celestial Realm or the Devildom, never did he meet someone he couldn’t fully deal with…

… before Lee Joo, that’s it.

The woman became a thorn on his side from the very beginning of the Exchange Program; not only did she blatantly disregard his authority and talk back to him, but was shameless enough to shield herself behind Diavolo’s name and quirky character to excuse her deeds. Unfortunately to Lucifer, all of her arguments made sense, and the fallen angel could count with one hand the number of times he came out as the victorious party.

Back in the day, that infuriated him to not end.

At the present, though, the demon had to commend her wit and skill to play him better than a violin.

Joo was the human who seemed harmless and playful as a kitty, yet turned out as fierce as a lioness. The one who scolded Lucifer and called him an idiot to his face without fear, yet offered comfort and advice when he was at a loss.

The one who always stood by his brothers’ side, but also went out of her way to make him join them.

The person Lucifer had fallen in love with.

* * *

They were very, _very_ drunk.

He couldn’t recall how this started, but it sort of had become their thing after a rowdy day at the House of the Lamentation: uncork a bottle of wine, get drunk and cuddle on the sofa at Lucifer’s study.

It was disgustingly domestic, and honestly? Lucifer wouldn’t have it any other way.

“... Hey, what if we just elope?”

The raven-haired demon had to do a double take to confirm that he, indeed, heard his lover’s words correctly. Bluebell eyes stared up curiously at him.

_“What?_ Why would we do that?” Sober Lucifer would’ve frowned, shutting down the idea with a beet-red face, but Drunk Lucifer just thought it was a funny prompt. He also thought Joo looked utterly cute, feeling as if an arrow pierced through his heart yet again, so he bent down a little and kissed her forehead.

She giggled.

“I mean it, like, a getaway?” It seemed the right words escaped the young woman in her current state, which was baffling for everyone who knew of her silvertongue. _“Vacation,_ yeah! That’s the word!” She said with a fingersnap.

“A vacation?” Feeling a smile tugging his lips, Lucifer couldn’t help but humor her.

Joo looked at him dead in the eye.

“Aren’t you tired of always cleaning after someone else’s shit? Don’t you want to relax and just… do whatever you want? No brothers to take care of, no magical shenanigans with troublesome aftermaths to deal with. No Diavolo fucking up with everyone for shits and giggles.”

The last part got a startled laugh out of him, because it summed the nature behind Diavolo’s schemes down to a tee.

“That’s an enticing concept.” Lucifer said, alcohol removing the usual filter of his thoughts. He started to ponder seriously. “Actually, it’s not that impossible; Diavolo has been pestering me for literal ages to take my days off, but they just keep piling up. Never dared to go away for long, fearing that my brothers might burn the house down in my absence.”

They did that even when the eldest brother was around, thus _no one_ could tell him he was ‘being paranoid.’ These people didn’t understand how much of a madhouse the House of the Lamentation was, the lucky bastards.

Joo stirred, and Lucifer reluctantly did let go of her.

She got up, poured herself half of a cup, swirling the liquid within after a long sip. There was something on her mind, if the rhythmic tapping on the glass was any indication of it.

“Bleu could stay in charge.” _Oh._

Lucifer thought of the said person: _Hane Bleu,_ another walking headache since day one. Ironically enough, it wasn’t because the girl– _woman,_ right, he was prone to forget she was the eldest of the batch of humans.

It wasn’t as if the woman was a troublemaker of sorts, no; Bleu was pretty straight-laced, had strong opinions and even her quirks had quirks. She took no bullshit and followed the ‘talk shit, get hit’ philosophy… which naturally meant she fought, snarked and talked back to Lucifer over almost anything, unless the stars aligned and they were somehow in the same wavelength. Because, apparently, everyone agreed that Lucifer was full of bullshit.

_~~(Even his drunk self.)~~ _

The Avatar of Pride sighed, recalling the first months of the Exchanging Program. They got on better terms over time, and everyone in the Devildom should thank Joo for that.

Little did it change that Bleu was, indeed, a good person and worthy of trust. As well as someone who could handle a group of unruly demons by appealing to reason... or resort to either raw force or spellcasting.

As for the other humans, they all respected her and would give her a hand if needed.

Given these facts, what else could Lucifer do but agree?

“Yeah, Bleu loves being in charge. She’s responsible and capable. She’s… a force to be reckoned with, I must say.” A fleeting thought passed through his intoxicated head as he complimented Bleu, one in which said woman cringed for no reason as she had her nose buried in one of her books.

“So…?” Joo looked at him with hopeful eyes.

“Alright.”

“Really?” She sounded surprised, understandably so. But Drunk Lucifer had no qualms to acknowledge these universal facts: he was _tired,_ he had an awful lot of vacation time to cash out, and he would _very much love_ having Joo all for himself.

“Yeah, let’s do it.”

“Okay.” Joo seemed to sober up a little, or at least she _tried_ to do so, fixing her lovely pink hair as the gears on her brain made calculations. Eventually, she got up. “Okay, I’m going to pack then.”

“No.” However, Lucifer had been stewing a crazy idea of his own. He rose from his seat and held his lover’s wrist. “Let’s just… go. No luggage, just us, the clothes on our backs and our D.D.D.s”

A low-whistle followed this declaration, making him snort.

“Wow, that’s so reckless.” She said in slight awe, her palms joining in a display of appreciation. _“Love it!_ But you’re gonna regret this in the morning.”

The Avatar of Pride downed the remnants of his glass of wine in one go, a crooked smile appearing as he licked the last drops left on his lips.

“That’s Tomorrow Lucifer’s problem.”


	2. Deal with a Sweet Devil

Tomorrow Lucifer had an unholy headache.

On the bright side, he wasn’t nearly as freaked out as Drunk Lucifer had expected; though it definitely had a lot to do with waking up next to a cuddly Joo.

Recollections of the past night flashed behind his shut eyelids: all the giggling, the drinking, one particular heated making-out session and posterior cuddling; his lover’s suggestion and how Lucifer was, apparently, so utterly done with everything and everyone —especially with his family hogging all of Joo’s attention for themselves— that he decided to go along with it.

The last part didn’t surprise him as much as it should have. After all, whenever Joo was involved, Lucifer tended to go full– how would Hikaru say? Ah, that’s right; _Chaotic Dumbass._

Unfortunately, he lost his right to argue against this point since the last RAD Spirit Week, when _even Diavolo_ had joined in to the trend of compiling accursed videos of Lucifer repeatedly making a fool of himself.

(… as if he had been the only one who ran into a door frame after seeing Joo in a wedding dress, _please_ ).

A soft yawn got him out of his reverie. Lucifer stilled altogether, hoping not to disturb his lover’s rest, for everyone and Levi’s goldfish knew how much that woman deserved a break.

Joo, however, limited to entangle her legs further with his as she unconsciously scooted closer, tightening her hold on the demon’s torso. He could almost picture her purring.

Oh, nevermind. She _did_ start to purr.

“… Can you possibly get any cuter?” Lucifer couldn’t help stealing a quick peck on the top of his lover’s head, which made her giggle in her sleep. It was as if his question was met with a _‘Is that a challenge?’_ in return.

Therefore, despite bearing a monumental headache, an increasing soreness on the right-side of his body and the uncertainty regarding his latest bad choice and how it would pan out, the fallen angel didn’t find himself regretting a thing.

All in all, life was good.

* * *

Life, as Levi would eloquently put it, wasn’t ‘daijoubu.’

It was way past noon. Lucifer was no longer hungover, but he still was held as a prisoner. Of course, he was a prisoner in the metaphorical sense; he obviously didn’t lack the strength to lift his lover off him, but the dark-haired man definitively had a weak resolve when it came down to carrying it out.

“We have to get up.”

“Don’t wanna…” The culprit behind Lucifer’s dilemma mumbled, face buried on his chest.

The demon refused to yield despite his melting heart. He had to be strong, even if past records already had proven he didn’t stand a chance.

“Joo, you haven’t eaten yet.” For once, he wasn’t ashamed to acknowledge his own words as downright nagging; heavens knew it was a necessary evil in the current circumstances.

“Neither have you, you hypocrite.”

Which, _okay._ It wasn’t a lie, hence Lucifer couldn’t deny the statement, however...

“Indeed, but starvation won’t kill me. Perks of a demon physiognomy.” The wonders of supernatural biology almost earned him a victory. _Almost,_ because the Asian woman was just as stubborn as she was beautiful. Therefore, his winning argument was blatantly ignored. _“Joo.”_

“I _really_ don’t wanna get up.” She whined, uncharacteristically so. Normally, _Lucifer_ was the one who didn’t want to get up, hoping to stretch their time together as much as he could; then again, Joo never was a morning person, she just _forced_ herself to become one.

Now that she no longer had to run around due to his brother’s shenanigans, perhaps the pink-haired woman didn’t feel compelled to put up a faux smile and pretend she wasn’t having a splitting headache.

“How about this? We can stay in bed all weekend. Just you, me and the sleepwear we have yet to buy. How does that sound?”

“... Can we sleep in?” Joo peeked up through her right eye, as if tempted.

“Yes.”

“And watch movies.” She added.

“Whatever you wish, My Queen.” The amusing part was: Lucifer meant _every word_ from the bottom of his heart, and not as a bargain attempt. If _that_ did not tell others how love-sick he was then, clearly, they were either blind or retarded.

“Deal.” Just like that, she was up in the blink of an eye. Not a single trace of pain or sleepiness in her expression.

Which only could mean…

_“You little shit.”_

Joo flashed her mischievous smile at him.

“You may be centuries old, dear; but you can’t hold a candle to my wit _._ ” She then yawned into her fist, as her body stretched a little. “Have you updated the others on our whereabouts?”

Suddenly, Lucifer’s annoyance was redirected to himself.

“… It slipped my mind.” He begrudgingly admitted.

Perhaps aware of his mood going south, Joo sat on the edge of the bed; reaching out to him, her hand began to caress his cheek gently.

“What about this: I’ll take care of that, while you order breakfast for the both of us. Hmn? How does that sound?” Sometimes, just sometimes though, Lucifer really hated his lover’s coaxing power. For she could ask him to jump off a cliff, and Lucifer would be foolish enough to _consider it._

He would find some solace if it were proven there was some sort of supernatural charm to Joo, the same way Asmodeus could allure every-single living being with his existence alone. But no, it had already been tested and established she lacked such skill, which made the power she had on him even scarier.

“More like a late lunch.” The demon mumbled, but his lover either pretended not to hear it or didn’t give a damn. Knowing her, it could be both.

With a sigh, Lucifer relished on her touch for a few seconds more, before giving in.

“Very well.”

A soothing tone and a tender smile were enough to change his mood entirely. No one would believe it unless they saw it by themselves: a human single-handedly defeated the Avatar of Pride.

(… Would it be that surprising, though? It was Lucifer who always chased after Joo, as if she were a butterfly who would disappear at any given moment, bewitched by her colors.)

As he thought of this, his partner had already grabbed her D.D.D and dialed a familiar number.

“Yes, we’re together. It was in the spurt of the moment, but Lucifer and I decided to take a break from everything.” Joo skipped over greetings, focusing on providing answers instead.

Eventually, her eyes narrowed.

“We’re in… Las Vegas?” Joo didn’t experience memory loss due to alcohol consumption, quite the opposite: she was the type of drunk who retained _all_ of the recollection of her shenanigans while intoxicated.

The only reason she had no idea where they were, was because Lucifer was the one who brought them there. And he didn’t tell her their destination. Therefore, she had to draw out conclusions based on her surroundings.

Joo’s deduction wasn’t even far off from the right answer.

“Monte Carlo.” The demon absently-minded provided from the other side of the room, already amidst his own task.

 _“Monte Carlo,_ my bad.” She didn’t hesitate to correct herself. “You’re totally in charge and no one can tell you otherwise. Well, not that they would _dare._ ”

They talked for a bit more, enough to make Lucifer wait on the side for the call to come to an end.

“What did she say?” Anyone would say that curiosity got the better of him, but only someone who had set a foot on the House of Lamentation before would understand the sentiment behind such a query: sheer paranoia.

“Bleu said, I quote: ‘fucking finally’, and that she saw this coming from one-mile away. It seems everyone is already cleaning up whatever mess they made… or just cleaning, I didn’t ask.” It seemed even Joo had some basic self-preservation instincts, Lucifer was glad for the indirect reminder, as his lover’s actions usually gave off the opposite feeling. “She also stressed out that you don’t have to worry about paperwork and your other tasks, it seems she has already talked to Diavolo.”

A dark eyebrow rose.

“As efficient as ever.”

“Of course, that’s Bleu for you.” Right there and then, the Avatar of Pride wondered if the person in question would go beet red or remain composed, had she witnessed the way Joo _glowed_ when talking about her.

* * *

“Why did we end up in Monte Carlo, again?” After a shower and a spell to get rid of the foul smell of alcohol in their clothes, Joo threw this question at him as they sat to enjoy their very-late breakfast.

“You said that Las Vegas and Paris were, I quote, ‘mainstream.’”

A chortle escaped from her lips.

“First: _they are;_ you can’t change my mind. Second: I can’t believe you said ‘mainstream’, what kind of bitchcraft is that?” Noticing the pink-haired woman had stopped eating, Lucifer cut a slice of pancake from her plate to feed her with.

“Witchcraft.” He corrected her only after she started munching in a rather cute fashion.

“Not if Solomon is the one doing all the hocus pocus.” Was Joo’s response after taking a sip of her orange juice.

“... Touché.”

It was no secret that the seven humans living at the House of the Lamentation didn’t get along with the sorcerer, and while some remained somewhat neutral, others went far as to engage in a cold-war with him– _then_ there was Hikaru who, apparently, attempted to use Solomon as a guinea pig for his psychology thesis.

Joo didn’t seem to loathe the sorcerer, but she definitely held him at arm’s length. Not that Lucifer was complaining, for that meant he didn’t have to worry about the human man in the slightest– this didn’t mean he didn’t have his own reservations about Solomon as a person, though. Only that the relief he felt in that moment came from selfishness and jealousy.

To put it simply: Lucifer hadn’t to worry, since Joo wasn’t the type that lowered her guard once she had grown wary of someone; even if the sorcerer in question _somehow_ was able to experience emotions like any other living being, and under the pretense a guy whose cooking skills were bad enough to summon Eldritch Horrors had something akin to decent taste, she would never allow him to get close.

The thought alone was enough to make the demon smirk, but he schooled his expression in time and instead asked something that had nothing to do with his current flow of thoughts.

“Is that weird of me to use slang?”

 _“Very.”_ As always, Joo’s hesitation levels to speak the truth to his face were equal to zero. “I told you many times: you’ve built yourself a Dad™ reputation. But, not as in ‘the eldest and responsible brother.’ _Nope._ Having a Dad status means you also have a big-ass ‘boomer’ tag on your forehead.”

Lucifer couldn’t help feeling irritated at the collective image everyone seemed to have about him, but he had learned to accept this as the product of his own mistakes. Had he chosen a different approach to play his role as the eldest brother, people would have a different perception of him; had he been less afraid to open his heart and less willing to push everyone away...

_“So.”_

The demon’s attention snapped back to his lover.

“So?” He echoed, hopefully not late enough for it to be suspicious.

“How are we going to go about this?” Joo asked. “As funny as winging it sounds, we need some sort of structure– lay down a few rules, to make the fullest of this escapade.” Her bluebell eyes pointedly glanced at his D.D.D lying on the tablet. “Such as not making contact with the others unless necessary; it’ll drive the both of us insane rather than helping, and you know that. Remember: the whole purpose of this vacation is to _relax_.”

Lucifer was about to rebuke on reflex, but he caught himself in time and thought of a better answer.

“Not even photos without context are allowed? I’m rather surprised, I thought you would be up for some mischief.”

Joo _stared_. 

He could almost hear the gears in her head whirring, which was amusing to say the least. It seemed as if she hadn’t thought of the possibility, yet, now that she was aware, her evil genius couldn’t leave it alone. In that sense, she and Lord Diavolo had similar thinking patterns.

And, of course, that indeed tended to worry him.

“… You know me so well.” She sighed. _“Fine,_ messaging is allowed for cliffhanging purposes only, but no asking how things are faring in the other side.”

“Fair enough.” Not that the demon would try pushing for more. His lover had a point: news from home would give them anxiety, rather than ease their concerns; it’d render as useless their vacation purpose.

Which was enjoying themselves.

Which meant…

“I do… have a petition of my own, as well.” He reluctantly admitted.

It’s not as if he was about to ask something indecent, but the action itself was unlike him. For some reason, the dark-haired man felt nervous, wondering what his partner would think of it.

“I’m all ears.”

Lucifer still hesitated.

“C’mon, I promise not to laugh.” Joo gave him an encouraging smile.

“I want to dress you up.” He blurted out, because he was _weak._

“Um, _what.”_

... Screw it, he had already said it once. Twice won’t kill him. Probably.

_“I–”_

Fortunately, he did need not to repeat himself as Joo waved her hands around to stop him.

“I heard you the first time! Sorry, I was just surprised.” She said, her expression uncharacteristically shy as she looked up at him. “Um, just to be clear: are you referring to picking my outfits? Or…”

Feeling confident after seeing her reaction, Lucifer was glad to elaborate.

“I meant it as to buy your clothes, and arrange every outfit for you to wear during the whole trip.”

“Woah.” Her bluebell eyes stared at the wall for a while, as if he had said something astonishing. And in a way, he did, but wasn’t that reaction a little too much? “... Okay.”

“Just like that?”

“Why so skeptical? I’m on the ‘Lucifer got to have his fun’ side, you know!” Peachy lips pressed together, as if to pout, but never reaching that point. She glanced at him, her hand unconsciously playing with a strand of pink hair. “... One condition, though.”

There it was.

“Of course.” For anyone else, the sudden addition of a condition would ruin their mood; for Lucifer though, knowing there was something expected in exchange eased his underlying concerns, as he was used to more transactional deals. “Just say it.”

However, and though he should’ve somewhat seen this coming, Joo’s words still threw him for a loop:

“I get to do the same with you.”

“… Very well, dear.”

Lucifer pretended as if he hadn’t made a deal with the devil, _again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Bleu belongs to my friend [Egumi](https://twitter.com/e_okami)
> 
> Hikaru belongs to my friend [Candy](https://twitter.com/Hikari_Kokonoe)

**Author's Note:**

> I did it, lmao. I’m not sorry.
> 
> So, my friends from the OM! fandom and I each have one MC, six in total + one we sort of made up among all. They know I write fics, I talked to them weeks ago and got the go from them, so I’ve been building a ficverse featuring them and I’ll publish it at some point in September.
> 
> This work, while not the main fic, takes place in said universe.
> 
> MCs featured in this chapter:
> 
> Lee Joo – My MC  
> Hane Bleu – Belongs to my friend [Egumi](https://twitter.com/e_okami)  
> 
> 
> I’ll add names and links as the other MCs pop up, but that’s all for now.
> 
> On that note, I should clear some confusion that might arise regarding my MC. She is from Korea, and people born there are labeled as 1 years-old instead of 0. In the Character Sheet I made ‘cause I lack total chill, I put her age as 17 Years Old. However, I’m referring to her international age (normal age, whatever you call it) rather than the korean one (which would be 18).
> 
> She, however, turns 18/19 halfway through the Exchange Program and this fic setting is clearly set waaay past that point. So take that into consideration.
> 
> As for my friend’s MCs, they’re all between 20-25 y/o, with Bleu being the oldest.


End file.
